One in Every Family
by Siryn Tigress
Summary: Every family has one, someone that is rarely spoken about, and never seen. Even a family like the Strongholds has one. A villain.
1. The Family Secret

One in Every Family

By: Starwolf Magic

Summery: Every family has one, someone that is rarely spoken about, and never seen. Even a family like the Strongholds has one. A villain.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High. I wish I did however, but I don't. Any songs I use belong to their respective artists not me. This is the only time I will post this disclaimer so enjoy it while it lasts!

A/N: This is my first Sky High fiction. Please don't kill me! I am attempting to make this a NON Mary-Sue kind of thing. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be gathered together and promptly laughed at. Have a nice day and enjoy the fic!

Pairings: Will/Layla, Magenta/Zack, Ethan/OC, Warren/OC

Rating: M For strong language, violence, and lime/lemon type scenes

Chapter 1 The Family Secret

"Ah Summer time!" Will Stronghold said brightly as he wrapped is arm around the girl next to him on the bus. It was the end of their freshman year. Besides the incident at Homecoming, nothing rally happened that was really exciting. Layla smiled at him and cuddled into him resting her head on his shoulder. "Hey guys!" Will called as his four friends boarded the bus and sat down around them. Zack and Magenta sat in front of them, Ethan sat across from them and Warren sat behind them, promptly opening a comic book and started to read.

"You guys have any plans for the summer yet?" Layla asked them curiously.

"Camping," Zack said with a grin.

"Traveling out of town," Magenta replied.

"Nothing planed yet," said Ethan.

Everyone the looked back at Warren, who was attempting to ignore them all. After a few moments of their stairs he muttered, "Work," then fell silent.

"You guys are all invited to my place tonight to celebrate out freedom from school with a barbeque!" Will said, smiling. Everyone agreed to this as the rest of the students boarded and the bus took to the air and drove them all home. Will and Layla were the last to be dropped off. They walked down the street, holding hands happily.

"Hello kids!" Called an old woman from her yard. Will and Layla looked at her and smiled.

"Hi Mrs. Comish!" they called back.

As the pair came into view of The Stronghold house an odd site greeted them. There was construction going on behind the house. The teens ran inside and were greeted by Josie, Steve, and a woman they had never seen before. She had long brown hair that had two streaks of red in it, much like Warren's hair. She was pale, but not sickly. She wore a black business suit and black dress shoes. The adults turned to them as they came in the front door.

"Welcome home." Will's mother said with a smile.

"This is little Will?" the woman asked suddenly. When Josie nodded the woman smiled kindly. "Last time I saw you, you were barely a week old! My how you have grown!" At Will's confused expression she grinned. "I am your Aunt Orenda. I'm your mother's older sister." The look of surprise came to Will's face. He then stepped forward and embraced the unknown aunt for the first time. When they released one another, Orenda turned her attention to Layla. "Is this your girlfriend?"

"Yeah. This is Layla. She lives next door," Will said with a grin and put an arm around Layla. Layla offered a hand to shake with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you," stated Layla. Orenda smiled and shook the girl's hand. The woman then turned back to her sister and Steve.

"The construction should be done before your barbeque, Steve. And I thank you for taking this precaution for me," she said with a bit of sadness etched in her voice.

"It's not a problem, Orenda. One can't be too careful. And we are her God Parents after all. We are more then happy to take her in if anything happens to you. I just pray nothing does," came Will's father's reply. Both Will and Layla were curious about this. But neither said a word. They walked into the kitchen and out of earshot of the adults.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Orenda had said, the construction of the extension had finished long before the barbeque. The woman had excused her self for a few hours to pick up her daughter for the cook out. Will and Layla didn't know anything about the new girl and were unable to explain to their friends about the addition to the house when they arrived.

"Will, I think that aunt of your is a pyro," Layla stated suddenly causing the group of friends and Will to look at her funny.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, her hands were far to warm for any normal person and… the red streaks in her hair are a lot like Warren's. We all know Warren is a pyro. I just think that she is too."

"Layla, I think you might be jumping the gun here," Will stated rather firmly, "I mean, sure she seems to be somewhat similar to Warren-"

"Please stop talking about me as if I am not here…"

"Sorry, man," Will said apologetically. Before he could continue, however, the aunt in question had arrived.

The girl that walked in beside her seemed to be about Warren's age. She was dressed from head to toe in black. Her image screamed 'Goth Chick'. She wore a long sleeved shirt with a fire fairy on it, her pants jingled as she walked from all the random chains that hung off them. A pair of chains crisscrossed behind her legs. Her boots had about a three-inch soul on them making her appear taller then she was. Twenty-four metal bracelets seemed to dance up her right wrist, eight plastic and rubber bracelets danced up her left wrist and both hands were covered by black gloves that vanished under the sleeves of her shirt. The only bit of skin that was showing was from her neck up. Her lips were painted red, there was dark eye shadow and eyeliner around her icy blue eyes, and her silver hair was pulled back from her face leaving her long blood red bangs to frame her pale face. She looked rather out of place as a member of the Stronghold family.

"Is that your cousin, Will?" Zack asked looking the girl over. Magenta saw his look and elbowed him.

"I don't know," came Will's rather stunned reply. The group of teens watched the girl look around at everyone. It was just Will, his parents, Layla, Ethan, Zack, Magenta, and Warren. Layla's parents were there too. As the girl looked around her gaze settled on the teens. She took an involuntary step back now looking like she was about to bolt. Almost instantly the girl turned to Orenda.

"Why did she look so frightened?" Layla wondered curiously. She was about to head towards her when Orenda looked in their direction, smiled, and with a hand on the girl's shoulder headed their way. The girl seemed to be forcing herself to walk as they came over.

"Hello there!" she said brightly. All six teens noticed the flame tattoo that looked like Warren's that went from her wrist to the middle of her upper arm. The red streaks in her hair and the flame tattoo were the mark of a Pyrokinetic. They all knew this because of Warren. "I am guessing these are your friends?" Orenda seemed like a very nice person to them. The girl next to her seemed unwilling to be standing there with them. "Will, This is my daughter, and your cousin, Leslie. Say hello to them, sweetheart."

"Hey…" All eyes were on her. They were not even sure if the girl spoke at all. Her voice had sounded more like a whisper of the wind then a greeting. This soft-spoken 'Goth Chick' seemed to be very uncomfortable around the group. She wanted to leave their presence. The only thing that kept her there was her mother's hand on her shoulder.

"Now I trust you could keep an eye on her for me, Will?" his aunt asked him. Leslie looked up at her mother with terrified eyes as Will agreed with a nod. "Now, Leslie, you be good and play nicely. I'm going to be over there with your aunt and uncle, ok?" Leslie nodded mutely and watched her mother leave her side.

The group watched her for a moment. "Hi there. I'm Will." He held out his hand to her. She looked at it as if it was going to bite her and took a step back. "This is Zack, Ethan, Magenta, Warren, and my girlfriend Layla." They nodded to her as they heard their name mentioned. She looked at them as Will pointed them out. Zack and Ethan both tried to shake her hand. She regarded their hands in the same way she had Will's. Warren simply nodded at her in greeting. Layla and Magenta both held out their hands to her and she shook them rather timidly. This made the guys arch and eyebrow at her, yet none of them voiced anything about it.

"Is your mom a Pyrokinetic?" Layla asked curiously. Leslie looked surprised by the question. She nodded that her mother was indeed a fire creator. Will looked rather surprised.

"Wow. There is a pyro in my family. I wonder what else there is," Will grinned at Leslie.

"…Cryokinetic," came the soft reply.

"Ice powers? From who?"

"…My father…"

Everyone was curious about this girl now. She seemed reluctant to voice any information, but she was truthful. She avoided eye contact with everyone and looked around.

"What do you mean Donovan is still active?!" Came the sudden shout of Will's father. The teens all looked over at them in surprise.

"Steve Calm down!" Orenda snapped.

"Orenda, If he's still active then he will be attempting to break his friend out of prison, and your telling me to be calm? He told me, when I put Barron Battle into solitary, that he was going inactive to help you raise his daughter! If he's still active he will try and free Battle! I WILL NOT BE CALM!" Steve roared.

The teens noticed Leslie flinch at Mr. Stronghold's words. The adults tried to calm Steve down, yet it seemed as if that was not going to happen. Steve Stronghold stormed out of the back yard and into the house; his wife and sister in-law hot on his heals.

"What was that about?" Magenta asked as if it had been the stupidest thing she had just seen. Everyone, including Leslie, looked at her funny.


	2. Destruction of a Life, Enter the Mare

Disclaimer: yeah, yeah I said I wouldn't do this… but oh well… I do not own Sky High. I do not own "The Cross" by Within Temptation (Leslie's ring tone). I DO own Leslie, Jessica, Orenda, and Donavan.

Chapter 2 Destruction of a Life, Enter the Mare

It happened almost at the same instant the back door to Will's house slammed shut.

_"Why have you waited to embrace me my dear? Cold is your silence, Denying what is real..."_

Leslie reached into her pocket as she had jumped from not only the sound but also the vibration of her phone. She looked at the caller ID and smiled slightly.

"Good news I hope, Mare?" she asked answering her phone. The teens watched her silently.

"_Sadly not, Frost Bite,"_ came the reply. Leslie frowned at this.

"What's wrong?"

"_Its… Leslie I'm so sorry!"_

"Spit it out Jessie!"

"_Its Peace! Les, he got outside! I tried to get him before he bolted! Leslie! He was hit by a car!"_ The girl on the phone seemed to be crying. Leslie had a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide. Tears formed in her eyes. The group around her was looking at Warren with confused expressions. Warren's face seemed to mirror everyone's confusion.

"Where are you now?"

_"The vet's. Frost… they don't think he's going to make it."_

"I'm on my way…" And with that Leslie snapped her phone shut and headed for the house, leaving the group of very confused teens behind her. The door to the house opened and slammed shut once again as Leslie vanished into the house.

"So she has a pet named 'Peace'. That's just weird." Zack muttered.

"I doubt she even knows who I am. So it doesn't matter," Warren stated.

Several moments later, Steve and Josie came out of the house. They rejoined Mr. and Mrs. Williams at the food table. The sound of a car pulling out of the driveway and down the street told the group where Leslie was. Will and his friends came over to the table and sat down to eat quietly.

"The poor girl," They heard Layla's mother say as they all sat down. "To lose a pet like that, I would be upset too. I take it they will not be coming back?"

Josie shook her head in the negative. Steve still looked rather angry with his sister-in-law but wisely kept his mouth shut on the matter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several weeks later…

Will and Layla were walking to the Paper Lantern as the sun started to set. Things were quiet around the small subdivision. It was about three weeks before school was to be back in session. The students of Sky High didn't want the summer to end, but everyone knew it was going to. No matter what they wanted.

As they walked, Layla happened to look up towards the orange sky. A large tower of black smoke was rising from the ground several hundred miles away. It was defiantly not within the city of Maxville.

"Will, look!"

Will looked up towards the smoke and frowned. He wondered for a moment if there was a superhero in the next town that was taking care of that.

"Do you think there is a hero helping out there?" Layla asked as if reading Will's mind. He shrugged and then continued his way to the Lantern, Layla followed silently. The smoke had startled the couple more then they thought it had. They were seated in their regular seat as Warren came over to them.

"Your usual?" he asked. Both nodded somewhat distractedly. "What's wrong?"

"There was smoke in the sky. It looked like it came from the next city," Layla replied.

"I feel as if something VERY bad has happened," Will muttered as he finally focused on Warren.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile 2 miles from the Maxville City Limits in the next city…

Smoke rose high from the destroyed homes. The Commander and Jetstream looked around at the devastation. The sun was almost down and the pair was searching for survivors from the disaster. The fire had been put out but large shards of ice seemed to poke out of the rubble like thorns. Little did they know, however, but the cause of the devastation was still circling the area above the clouds.

"I found Orenda!" The Commander called to his wife and partner. Jetstream came over quickly. Steve's sister-in-law had been impaled by several shards of metal and ice. Paramedics for both civilians and super-powered people were on the scene. The commander picked up the woman carefully and handed her to one of the undercover Paramedics.

Something in the rubble shifted. There was a faint moan of pain that had sounded from under a large piece of wood.

"…Momma…" the voice called barely above a whisper. Jetstrem moved the wood and there was Leslie. She was covered in blood, cuts, and soot from the burned buildings. "…Momma… where… are… you…" her eyes were unfocused and she seemed to have a hard time breathing. Jetstream carefully helped the girl to her feet and over to the paramedic that Orenda had been handed to. "…Momma…" the distraught girl said quietly when her eyes focused on her mother lying unmoving on a stretcher in the ambulance. As the place was cleaned up and the dead were found, no one saw the cause of the chaos fly away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paper Lantern 1 hour later…

Warren had gotten off of work just a moment ago as he sat next to his best friend in the booth that Will and Layla still sat in. His two friends were still picking at the remains of their food.

"You two still thinking about that smoke?" he asked with a tiny bit of curiosity in his voice. Both of them nodded. "I wouldn't worry about it,"

"Why not?" Layla questioned looking at the pyro.

"It was probably nothing serious," came the reply.

"But what if it was?" Will countered.

"Then ask your parents about it when you get home."

"Yeah… I think I'll do that. You ready to go, Layla?" At his girlfriend's nod, Will, Warren, and Layla stood and moved out of the booth. Will Paid for the meal then the three left the restaurant. As they started to walk away from the Paper Lantern, Will's cell phone rang.

"Hello," He said after checking the ID.

"_Will, You need to come to the hospital on the edge of town. Now,"_ came his father's voice.

"Did something happen to mom?"

_"No."_

"What happened?"

_"I'll tell you when you get here."_

Will looked at Warren suddenly. "You have a car right?"

"My car was totaled last week by a drunk driver in front of my house while I was sleeping," Warren frowned at the memory of waking up by the sound of destruction outside. He had looked out of his window to see a car smashed into his and a very lucky drunken man stumbled away from the crash.

"Think your mom can drive me to the hospital at the edge of town?"

"Yeah. If she's home," Warren said and the three teens changed their coarse and headed to Warren's house instead.

It took only a few minutes to get there and Elena Peace was home. She was taking a large bag out of her car as the group arrived. The bag started to fall out of her hands, but Warren was there in time to catch it.

"Oh! Thank you, Warren," she smiled. Warren smiled in return.

"Mom?" he started to say as he took the bag from his mother, "Could you drive up us to the hospital at the edge of town?" His mother looked rather startled by this question. Will and Layla hand gathered the rest of the bags from the car and headed inside behind the Peaces.

"Is something wrong?" She asked in a worried voice.

"My dad called me a few minute ago and said I had to get there fast," Will stated. Ms. Peace nodded at Will.

"Is your mother ok?"

"Yeah. She's fine. Dad didn't say what was going on, but he sounded rather worried."

Warren, Will, and Layla helped Warren's mother put the groceries away as Will explained the reason for Warren's question.

"Of coarse I'll drive you!" Ms. Peace said as the last bit of food was put away. She ushered them all out of the house, locked it, and then they all climbed into the car.

The drive to the Edge of Town Hospital took about fifteen minutes. This hospital was for severely wounded sidekicks, heroes and villains. Civilians didn't know about it, mostly because they could never see it. The cloaking devices made that possible. The entire group left the car and went in search for Will's father. The Commander was easily spotted on the third floor.

"Dad!" Will called out. Steve turned and looked at his son, Layla, Warren, and Ms. Peace. "Sorry it took me so long. What happened?"

"Your Aunt Orenda was killed today. There was a fight of some sort, over half the block that she live on was destroyed," he took a breath, "We think it was her husband, your Uncle Donavan, that did this."

A small TV on the wall next to them was playing a report. Before Steve could continue the reporter on the TV spoke up.

"And this just in! The long since retired Super-Villain Wolf-Blade; older sister to our beloved Jetstream was killed earlier today. Witnesses say that she had battled an ice dragon of some kind to protect her seventeen-year-old daughter. It is believed by both Jetstream and The Commander that the man behind this violent act was none other then Wolf-Blade's husband, the Super-Villain Dragon-Fang. Dragon-fang is believed to still be at large. He is very dangerous and many are urged not to engage him if found."

The group listened in silent shock at the TV. It explained everything in details that Steve was unwilling to say.

"I didn't know we had Villains in our family," Will stated astonished.

"There is one in every family, Stronghold." Warren said darkly, glaring at the TV.


	3. Frozen

Disclaimer: I do not own "Frozen" by Within Temptation, nor do I own Sky High. (I really hate putting these in… people should already know things like this…)

Chapter 3 Frozen

Leslie lay unmoving in the hospital bed; she was cold to the touch, yet she was still breathing. The doctors seemed to be curious about her, but most didn't know what was wrong.

_I can't feel my senses_

_I just feel the cold_

She looked far too pale for a girl if she had ice powers. Yet, with the odd tattoos on her hands and the red color in her hair, she was believed to be a pyro. Her ice blue eyes opened slowly. They were unfocused and unwilling to look around. To her everything was black and white now.

_All colors seem to fade away_

_I can't reach my soul_

It happened so fast that most still don't know what truly happened. One of the male doctors gently laid a hand on her shoulder, black flames erupted from her hands, as she took hold of him and flipped him over her bed into another doctor. She leapt out of the bed, dashed from the room and bolted down the hall. She didn't care who was in her way; anyone that touched her reeled back with scorch marks on their clothing.

_I would stop running, if I knew there was a chance_

_It tears me up inside to sacrifice it all but I'm force to let go_

She dashed down the hall, stopping only to look into rooms. She was searching. She knew what it was that she wanted, but finding it was the problem. It seemed like it took forever to find it. The room she wanted. There in the room laid her mother, cold and unmoving.

"…Momma…" she breathed with tears in her eyes. The colors slowly came back to her vision as she moved into the room. It was empty except for Orenda and now Leslie.

"I'm so sorry, momma…"

_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?_

_Can't tell the reasons I did it for you_

She sat at her mother's side, taking one hand into hers. The fire died on contact. She didn't notice Jetstream, The Commander, Will, Layla, Warren, and Ms. Peace enter the room.

"Momma… Please open your eyes… Don't leave me alone… I… I didn't mean to let him in!" she cried as she laid her head on the bed, still holding her mother's hand. No one moved.

_When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you_

_You say that I am frozen but what can I do?_

Jetstream slowly moved towards the distraught girl. Ms. Peace moved with her. As the girl sobbed onto the bed holding her mother's hand tighter, her hands ignited, startling everyone. None of them knew of her power. The black and white flames licked her hands as the held onto Orenda.

"…Come back to me…" she whispered.

_I can feel your sorrow_

_You won't forgive me_

_But I know you'll be all right_

_It tears me apart that you will never know but I have to let go_

A bit of color seemed to come back to Orenda as Leslie lifted her head from the bed. Her eyes were glazed over and were a solid red color. Ms. Peace and Jetstream stopped in their tracks at the sight of this. They only stopped for a second before they moved swiftly towards the girl. Ms. Peace seized her around the waist, while Jetstream took her hands away from Orenda. Together they hauled the girl away from the body. The color that started to come back to Orenda was gone in an instant.

_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?_

_Can't tell the reasons I did it for y_ou

Leslie struggled against her restrainers. "LET ME GO!" she cried out as the red color in her eyes faded back to their normal color. "LET ME GO! I CAN BRING HER BACK!" She managed to push both women away from her. Jetstream fell into far chair while Elena hit the far wall, sliding down it. The air had been knocked out of her.

_When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you_

_You say that I am frozen but what can I do?_

Warren nearly saw red as he took three long strides towards the girl, seized her wrists in one hand, hauled her away from the bed, and towards The Commander. His arms were smoking, but he was doing his best to keep his anger under control. She was struggling at get away from him; her eyes were wide with fear. The more she pulled back the harder he pulled her till she was suddenly in the hands of a strong female doctor. Warren went back in to help his mother up.

_Everything will slip away_

_Shattered peaces will remain_

Warren helped up his mother while Will helped up his. The girl's cries were heard, as she was drug down the hall back to her room. Elena got her breathing under control and smiled at her son as she checked her for any injuries.

"I'm ok, Warren. Just a little winded is all," she said soothingly to her son. He nodded but still looked worried. Silently the large group headed out of the room and down the hall towards Leslie's room.

_When memories fade into emptiness_

_Only time will tell its tale_

_If it has all been in vain_

Leslie had been strapped to her bed when the Strongholds, Peaces, and Layla came in. She wasn't struggling when they came in. She seemed to be asleep. She had been heavily sedated. Her head was turned away from the door.

_I can't feel my senses_

_I just feel the cold_

"Leslie?"

_Frozen…_

"Leslie, Wake up, sweetheart," Josie said softly.

_But what can I do?_

"Let her sleep, Josie." Elena said softly.

_Frozen…_

The girl slowly opened her eyes; they focused upon the two women. "…Aunt Josie?" her voice was strained.

_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?_

"Leslie, everything will be fine. Get some more rest. I'll be taking you home soon." Josie said softly, talking to her as if she were no more than three years old.

_Can't tell the reasons I did it for you_

"…I… let him in…"

"Let whom in?"

"…Daddy…"

_When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you_

Josie wrapped her arms around the girl, hugging her like it was the last time she would see her. Her skin was cold to the touch, but Josie didn't seem to care. All that mattered was her niece. She was alive and would be living with them soon. That was all that truly mattered right then to Josie Stronghold.

_You say that I am frozen, Frozen…_


	4. Power Placement

Chapter 4 Power Placement

It had been two and a half weeks since everything had happened to the Stronghold family. Layla and Will tried their best to make Leslie feel as comfortable as possible. Well… Layla did most of the trying. Will could never get too close to the girl to be helpful. Layla had become Leslie's friend and helped her do everything.

Leslie lived in the addition of the Stronghold house. Only two ways into it was a door on the second level of the house that was between the bathroom and linen closet and a door outside on the ground. There were a few windows in the addition but the curtains were always drawn.

The girl had yet to forgive her aunt and uncle for not allowing her to help her mother. She had tried to explain to them about her power but they really didn't believe her. They had told her of the Pyrokinetic powers she had shown in the hospital but she had dismissed it in he attempts to explain.

In her 'Apartment', as she called it, she had all the furnishings of a home. The top floor held her room. There was a simple bed, that she vowed to replace once she had the cash, A desk and chair set that was covered with papers, a large dresser with a mirror, a vanity, and a stairwell that spiraled downward. On the bottom floor was a fridge that was always stocked with food, a computer desk, a computer on said desk, a love seat, a TV set with a DVD player, a small kitchen-like area that had the fridge in it, along with a countertop microwave, sink, stove, dishwasher, and cupboards full of dishes and cups. Under the counter were a drawer full of silverware, a drawer full of cooking utensils, and a drawer full of random things. Under the sink were all the cleaning products that Josie ad bought her. On the far wall was a fireplace. Different kinds of metals were scattered around the area. This was her workstation.

Leslie had a job. But it wasn't much of one. She stayed in her 'apartment' more then anything else. She crafted things and sold them on e-Bay. Her last sale was about fifty dollars and that had bought her a few days worth of food. The only thing that was not in her place was a bathroom. That was one of the few times anyone ever saw her.

In two days school would start. Josie had told Leslie that she was going to attend Sky High for her senior year of high school. She told her young niece that the principal had all of her files transferred from her old school. Only thing was she would have to go through Power Placement with the freshmen. Leslie had agreed then spent the rest of that week avoiding everyone.

This day was different however. A knock sounded on the door to the Stronghold home. Will, Layla, and the rest of their friends had decided to get together before school started. Will stood up and went to answer the door.

"Hello there!" Said the girl on the other side of the door. Will blinked in surprise. It was one of the popular girls from Sky High. She had transferred to Sky High during their freshman year. She was in Warren's year. Her name was Jessica Peg. "I'm here to see Leslie Mystic," she said brightly. Just as she said that Leslie had come down the stairs with her coat on. She stopped in her tracks when she spotted the girl.

"MARE!" Leslie said with delight.

"Frost Bite!" Jessica countered. Both girls moved forward and embraced one another happily. Will snuck away so he didn't bother his cousin. "I was s surprised when I heard that you were related to the Strongholds!"

Leslie smiled and didn't reply to that. "Why are you here? Don't get me wrong it is great to see you, but still…"

"Well I wanted to see how you were doing. You still going to Volcanic High?" Jessica asked curiously. Volcanic High was a villain school that was built into a volcano. Leslie shook her head.

"Aunt Josie enrolled me into Sky High last week."

"Cool! Were are class mates again!"

Will and his friends listened quietly to the girls talk. Leslie had changed her mind about going out as she invited Jessica into the house. As they started up the stairs, Josie and Steve stopped them. Introductions were made and the girls vanished into Leslie's room. Laughter was soon heard out of the room. It was a sound that they never heard since the day Leslie had moved in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment Jessica came back into Leslie's life, the two days till school started flew by quickly. In fact as Layla, Will and Leslie walked to the bus stop, saying hello to Mrs. Comish as thy passed by, Leslie was humming along to a random song on her CD player. She was happy for the first time in three long weeks. When the buss pulled up, they all boarded. Will and Layla sat next to each other while Leslie was left to find her own seat. The bus was full except one seat. Leslie seemed pulled toward it. She didn't know who it was that she sat next to, all she knew was they were warm and it was the only seat open. The entire buss went silent except for her soft humming.

She barely noticed the silence, or the belts strapping them in, or the bar that settled over her lap, or the shrill screams of the frightened freshmen as the bus took off. Her mind was elsewhere. She did, however, feel every pair of eyes on her as the bus soared through the sky. She paid them no mind, thinking that they were just looking at how she was dressed. She was wearing what she had the first night of summer vacation at the Stronghold's barbeque.

When the bus landed, the students filed out, Layla pulled Leslie aside when the girl got off the bus.

"Did you want me to show you around?" she asked. Leslie smiled at her. She had opened her mouth to answer the red headed girl when a voice called out over the grounds.

"Frost Bite!"

Leslie turned and called back cheerfully, "Mare!" She turned back to Layla. "If it's ok with you, I'd like to go with her."

Layla smiled brightly and nodded. She moved off after Will and the others while Jessica came up to Leslie. "Hey frost! I talked to Principal Powers and she said I could show you around during lunch. I have to take you to power placement now though." She grinned and led Leslie to the gym. "Now I'll meet you here at the bell for lunch. Good luck!"

Leslie laughed and entered the gym as her friend walked away. The principal was telling the students about the school. Then she introduced Coach Boomer. The platform rose from the ground. In the middle of it, Coach Boomer was raised up. When the platform was solid, Boomer told them what power placement was. He started to call people up to the platform to demonstrate their powers. Most of them were Side Kicks. Leslie was the final person to be called up.

"All right 'Dark One', your up," Boomer said, commenting on her choice of clothing. She didn't move.

"Sir, I already know where my power should go,"

Boomer turned sharply to her. "Excuse me?"

"I. All. Ready. Know. Where. My. Power. Should. Go," she said talking to him as if he was a small child.

"If you are so smart then where should you be put?"

"Hero Support."

"…What?"

"Hero Support, Sidekick. Whatever you want to call it," Both of their tempers were starting to rise.

"I am the one that decided where you go! Now get up here and show me what your power is!" he snapped.

"I'm a sidekick you moron! That's where my power is best suited!" she retorted.

"Hero."

"What?!"

"You heard me! I decide where you go and I say you are a hero! Now deal with it!" A black and white fireball knocked boomer off the platform as the bell for lunch rang. Leslie stalked out of the gym.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Frost! …Wow you look pissed… What happened?" Jessica followed her friend for a bit and then quickly led her into the cafeteria. Leslie growled darkly. They got their food then sat at the far end of an empty table. Layla, Will and the others found them moments later and sat down with the girls.

"Coach 'Loud Mouth' made me a hero!" Leslie suddenly snapped as she glared at her food.

"Isn't that a good thing though?" Will asked curiously. Leslie sent a death glare that could rival Warren's at Will. Will attempted to make himself smaller to escape her look.

"No! It's not a good thing! My power is best suited as Hero Support! He told me I'm a Hero just cause I told him I was a Sidekick!"

"There is more to this then that isn't there?" Jessica grinned.

"I hit him with a fireball when he told me," she hissed irritably looking back at Jessica.

Jessica collapsed with laughter. "Was that before or after he declared you a hero?"

"After! I can't believe him! He did this just to spite me!" Leslie argued watching her laughing friend. Jessica just kept laughing.


	5. Food over Fear

Chapter 5 Food over Fear

For the first two weeks of school, Leslie's 'episode' with Coach Boomer was the talk of the school. Leslie was still sore about this. She avoided everyone when possible. Only one that kept finding her was Jessica. Jessica "Mare" Peg, Leslie's best friend, seemed to have a 'Leslie homing beacon' and thus was always able to find her. Leslie was always in a bad mood, and she was always found in the library at lunch. So that made things easy for Jessica.

The start of the third week of school, Jessica had gotten Leslie to sit with her at lunch. Will, Layla, Zack, Magenta, Ethan, and a rather reluctant Warren immediately joined them. The two girls had been in a deep conversation about Leslie's ex when the gang all sat down.

"Jessica… Why does Leslie call you 'Mare' all the time?" Ethan asked curiously that Monday at lunch. He had sat down next to the girl in question where Layla sat between Leslie and Will.

" 'Cause of my power," came the happy reply.

"What_is _your power?" he asked again.

"I'm a shape shifter. I turn into a Pegasus," she said brightly.

"Tone down the brightness, Mare. I am still trying to be gloomy over here." Leslie muttered. Giggles broke out at the table. Warren ignored everyone by opening up a book and started to read.

"Sorry about that, Frost Bite." Jessica grinned.

"Why are you called Frost Bite?" Ethan asked Leslie rather suddenly.

Leslie sent an unhappy look at the boy. "I'm cold." She stated. Everyone blinked at this. Even Warren looked up from his book for a moment before tuning everyone out again.

"It's still summer though…" Zack reasoned. Leslie glared at the neon boy.

"Summer be damned! I'm cold! To elaborate… My core temperature is always at a freezing point, thus my nickname of Frost Bite. My skin is always cold. Anything else?" she hissed. It had been a bad day thus far. First the test for science class was the next day and she had paid no attention, then her locker had exploded when she opened it. All of her books and papers were everywhere. She had been late to her next class because of the clean up.

"But I thought you are a pyro…" It was Will this time that had asked.

"That's complicated," came the growled reply. Abruptly, Leslie stood from the table and started to move away.

"Leslie wait!" Will called to her as she moved passed him. He had caught her by the wrist and didn't notice the fear in her eyes when she turned sharply to him and regarded his hand. "Everyone is coming over tonight. Warren will be bringing food from the Paper Lantern, Chinese food, when he gets off work at seven. I know you don't have anything in that fridge of yours cause of the large note on our fridge that lists everything you need, your welcome to join us. He's going to call us an hour before he gets off so the food can get cooked."

"…Fine… please… just let me go…" her voice was barely above a whisper and sounded very terrified. Everyone at the table watched this in surprise. Will let her go in an instant, his eyes wide, he went to apologize to her but she had fled the cafeteria.

"I… I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry about it, Will. She will be fine before the year is done. You'll see," Jessica said patting Will on the shoulder. The rest of the day seemed to drag on forever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leslie had gotten home before Will had. Having taken one of the earlier busses home, the girl ran into the house, up the stairs, nearly running Steve down in the process, and into her room, slamming the door and locking it. Steve gently knocked on the door but all he got in reply was a beast's howl of sorrow, pain, and unhinged fury. He blinked in confusion then moved downstairs and found his wife in the kitchen.

"Josie? Does, Leslie have a dog?"

"No… Why do you ask?"

"I just heard the strangest noise from her room."

"Steve, leave her alone. You know her computer is always on and it does have a tendency to howl from time to time when she sells something."

"True… but still…"

"Let it go, honey."

The matter was dropped as Will walked in. There were the normal greetings, and then he walked up the stairs. When his room door shut both of the elder Strongholds were very confused.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was ten minutes to six. Leslie had been convinced that Will was truly sorry for the incident at lunch that day. Now the group awaited the call from Warren so they could place their order. Will's parents had ended up getting a distress call before they could cook dinner; so Warren was depended on to bring food. All of them had a test in Mad Science class the next day so the study group had been formed.

"I haven't had Chinese food in a long time," Leslie stated when her stomach growled. Everyone laughed at this. And as if answering to the call of hungry friends, Will's phone rang. Will placed the order, then told Warren to hold on for a moment. He looked over at Leslie.

"What did you want? We are all paying Warren back for the food he brings," Will stated. Leslie thought for a moment. Getting up suddenly, she dashed up the stairs then came back down just as quickly. She handed Will a ten then motioned for Jessica to order for her.

"I need a quick break," she muttered and headed back up to her apartment.

"Order Orange Chicken with white rice for her and sushi for me. Any kind, don't matter. But warn him… If he is in the room when she comes to get her food… he will get kissed for bringing her favorite food into this house!" Jessica said rather cheerfully.

"But what about her fear of men?" Magenta asked curiously.

"Her love of that particular food overrides her fear. Its actually really funny to see!" Jessica replied. Everyone burst into giggles as Will gave the order AND the warning to his friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten after seven, Warren walked in the door, large food bags in his arms. The smell of it floated harmlessly up the stairs. Everyone, except for Leslie, was in the dining room. The plates were all set up ready to dish out the food to people. Warren looked around the room and mentally counted everyone.

"Where is your cousin, Stronghold?" he asked almost not wanting an answer. Will pointed towards the stairs behind the pyro. Warren turned around just as a small force launched itself at him. Arms were wrapped around his neck, and pair of cold yet soft lips were pressed against his own. Startled, he held onto the table for support. Just as quickly as it had happened, it stopped and Leslie was now seated at the table between a giggling Jessica and a laughing Magenta. Leslie was smiling brightly and innocently, while the people at the table laughed.

"I told Will to warn you!" Jessica laughed.

"I did warn him! He wasn't quick enough to get out of the way!" Will chuckled. Warren stood frozen in place for several moments before he finally turned around and glared at everyone. The laughing subsided.

…Slightly.


	6. Sleepovers

Chapter 6 Sleepovers

The week slowly went by after the Mad Science test was over. It was now Friday and lunch time. Jessica sat at wit Will and the others while Leslie had yet to appear in the lunchroom. When she finally came to the table she sat down between Layla and Magenta, but across from Jessica. She was grinning evilly

"Ladies, what are you three doing this weekend?" she asked.

"No plans yet," replied the girls at the same time. This caused them al to giggle. The guys rolled their eyes.

"Sleepover, my place, the entire weekend!" Leslie chimed happily, "Starting tonight!"

"No guys aloud?" Layla asked curiously.

"Well, if my dear cousin Will decides to invite his guy friends over to cram into that tiny room of his that's up to him," Leslie was grinning, "Otherwise, No guys aloud past my bedroom door."

Will, Zack, and Ethan arched an eyebrow at this. Warren ignored everything.

"Is mom ok with this, Leslie?" Will asked.

"I asked her this morning if I could have friends over for the weekend. She said it was fine as long as we didn't make too much noise. My room is basically sound proof."

"Oh."

All four girls erupted into giggles. Layla, Magenta, and Jessica all agreed to the sleepover and they continued to make the plans for that evening. The giggling and planning took up the rest of lunch, and the breaks between classes till it came time for Gym. It was a 'Save the Citizen' day. The girls talked quietly to themselves and attempted to tune out Boomer. Will and Warren made the best team in the school since Lash and Speed had been expelled. They had become undefeated. Only bad thing was at the end of this year Warren would graduate and Will would be left to defend their title on his own.

"I'll be picking your opponents this time," Boomer stated, suddenly. Everyone in the gym went quiet. "First of all, do you choose to be the Heroes or Villains?"

"Heroes," Will stated confidently.

"No surprise there…" Boomer muttered, "Williams, Mystic! Suit up!"

Layla and Leslie looked up rather startled. Will's eyes nearly popped out of his head at this. The two girls silently moved into the locker room.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe this, us battling them? Why? We are just going to get our butts handed to us!" Layla cried as they entered the locker room.

"We will not lose, Layla," Leslie stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Will and Warren won't hurt you. You are their friend. I, on the other hand, will not be holding back on them. We are to be the Villains, Layla. That means everything you have been taught, toss out the window."

"But…"

"Layla, Do not hold back on them. This is what the game is about. Do not let them save that prop. Do you have any seeds?"

"Yeah… I do… why?"

"Take them with you. Ground Will when Boomer calls for the game to start. I'll take on the pyro. Just remember Layla, Do Not Hold Back."

Layla reluctantly nodded as the pair entered the arena. Warren and Will watched the girls silently. Everyone knew that this was going to be hard on Will and Layla.

"All powers are to be used in this!" Boomer said, "Heroes, you have three minutes to immobilize your Villains, and save the citizen. BATTLE!!"

The guys didn't move when the girls moved forward. Layla tossed several seeds at Will's feet then ran back to the other side. She mouthed 'Forgive me' to Will as vines suddenly entwined around Stronghold's legs. Warren powered up just as Will fell to the ground, struggling to get out of the vines. Just as the pyro was about to blast the vines away a large force knocked him off of his feet.

A large silver wolf with a red streak of fur on either side of its face stood about two feet from the winded pyro. Teeth bared, the wolf stepped slowly towards him.

"Leslie! I can't do this!" Layla cried. The vines that contained Will started to loosen.

"Don't Hold Back, Layla!!" the wolf howled. The vines loosened just enough for Will to get free.

Two minutes were left on the clock as the wolf pounced on Warren and attempted to maul him. The pyro hit the wolf into the protective wall, stood up, shot a fireball at Layla's vines then turned back to the wolf. The wolf stood slowly and glared. Leslie's vision blurred and in Warren's place she saw a man she never wanted to see again. She charged at Warren, with the intent of taking him down. Black flames ignited around her paws as she charged, then suddenly she stopped. She was on her hind legs with a paw raised to strike and her mouth open showing sharp teeth, when she froze. Will flew up knowing that Layla wasn't going to stop him but just when he was within reach of the dummy a vine snagged his foot. The dummy hit the mulcher a few seconds later. Boomer called out that the villains had won.

"Leslie?" Layla asked as she put a hand on the wolf that slowly turned back into a girl. Her mouth and eyes were closed and her hand came down in a swift strike. Warren's head snapped to one side and the blow echoed in the gym. "Leslie!" Layla cried suddenly, as the shifter ran towards the locker room. Layla ran after her. Warren, on the other hand rubbed his now sore cheek, glaring after the girl that had hit him, wondering what the hell he had done to deserve that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening the girls sat in Leslie's downstairs living room. Popcorn was placed between them all as they watched romance movies on the DVD player. Will had invited the guys over and they sat in the house living room watching old Sci-Fi movies on the TV. Josie and Steve didn't mind all the people, they were just glad that Leslie had friends to talk to and that Will was able to make other friends besides Layla and Zack.

"Leslie, Why did you slap Warren today after the match?" Magenta asked after the movie ended.

"…When I hit the wall from Warren's punch, he wasn't Warren anymore…" Leslie replied softly. The girls sat around her and watched her curiously.

"Who did you see?" Jessica asked praying that it was not who she thought it was.

"I thought I was seeing Maxwell." Jessica groaned at Leslie's answer. That was not what she had wanted to hear.

"Who is Maxwell?" Layla asked.

"Maxwell Battle, a Pyrokinetic from our old school, meanest bully ever. He was my boyfriend up till about a year ago. I filed a restraining order against him. I pray every night that he will be arrested for the things he has done."

"Battle?!" Magenta nearly yelped, "As in related to Warren's father?"

Leslie nodded, "Maxwell is Warren's cousin."

"What did he do to you?" Layla asked gently.

"I stated to date him around homecoming of my freshman year. He was fine at first. The sweetest guy I had ever met. But as the month went on, he became more… angered. It was as if I could do nothing right. He would hit me repeatedly if I said something he didn't like."

Jessica got up, moved into the kitchen, grabbed the ice cream out of the freezer, one small box for each of then, grabbed four spoons, and then rejoined the group and passed out the frozen food, as Leslie told her story.

"I started to think that I was doing everything wrong, and that I was not worthy of love. I had thought I was in love with Maxwell. The beginning of our sophomore year was the first time we had sex. It wasn't as earth shattering as I had thought it would have been. I felt soulless after it. I tried to break up with him a few weeks later. He forced himself upon me that evening. I clawed him the best I could but I was too week to fight him. After that I was… literally… tossed to his sidekicks. I became their 'play thing' for the rest of that year. The start of my junior year I did my best to avoid the fucking bastard and his goons, but they found me. I had been officially declared 'fair game' for any and all men at school. I didn't have Mare to help protect me anymore, either. I was on my own. Mom took me out of the school and home schooled me till I was stable enough to attend another school."

"So… that's why you looked so terrified at us when we first saw you," Layla mused. Leslie nodded.

"Mom got the restraining order on Maxwell and threatened bodily harm on him if he laid a finger on me. And he stayed away. I was grateful for that," Leslie said softly. The girls nodded. "Tell no one what I have told you… I'd rather not let anyone know what happened to me."

"Homecoming is in two weeks. Who here is going?" Layla asked, changing the subject, "I know Will and I are going."

"Zack and I are going. He asked me yesterday," stated Magenta.

"I asked Ethan last week if he'd go with me," Jessica grinned, "He said yes, I kissed his cheek and he melted." The girls giggled.

"I don't think I'll go," Leslie said sadly.

"Why not?" Layla asked.

"A few reasons. A) I don't have a dress, B) I don't have a date, C) I'm afraid of men, D) I don't like dances," Leslie stated watching a sparkle in Layla's eyes shine brightly as she said each reason.

Layla grabbed the girl's hand and the two dashed up the spiral stairs, out of the room and into the living room where the guys were. Layla and Leslie were already in their pajamas and didn't know the guys were too. Will and Warren were shirtless and warring blue and black flannel pants respectively, while Zack and Ethan wore cotton shorts and tank tops, one in neon yellow and the other in orange. They were all seated on sleeping bags when the girls entered.

"Hey guys!" Layla said brightly. The guys looked over at the pair. Layla was dressed in a green cotton shirt and pants while Leslie was dressed in a solid black silk spaghetti strap top that left little to the imagination and a long black silk flowing skirt. Leslie was glaring daggers at Layla, as the guys looked the girls over. "Warren, Seeing as you are the only guy that doesn't have a date for homecoming, would you take-"

"Not happening, Hippy!" Leslie snapped, cutting Layla off. She attempted to pull her wrist free of the flower girl's hand but was failing. The guys were rather amused by the sight. "Let go, …" she hissed darkly.

"Would you take Leslie to the dance, Warren?" Layla asked after smiling at Leslie and turning her attention back to the pyro without letting Leslie go.

"She doesn't seem willing," Warren commented, watching the struggling girl. Leslie sent a glare at him making him arch an eyebrow.

"No shit, Sherlock," hissed Leslie.

"Come on, Leslie! You have to go! And Warren can be your date! It will be lots of fun!" Layla chimed happily.

"I'd rather deal with Maxwell!" the struggling girl hissed. The guys were now confused. Leslie now had her back towards the guys. Her hair was tied back but rested over her shoulder. This showed them the many scars on her back along with a pair of fiery dragon wings tattooed on her back. At her words about Maxwell, Layla gasped in shock, letting Leslie's wrist go, and making the now startled girl fall into Warren's lap. Warren grunted at the impact of the girl on his lap, but didn't move, other then place his hands on her shoulders to steady her, as he recalled the last two times she had been this close to him. The first time she had kissed him and the second time he had been slapped.

"Please, Leslie?" Layla begged softly.

Leslie glared at Layla, as she peeled herself off of Warren's lap. "Fine," Leslie growled, "If Fire Boy here agrees, I'll go. If not… never do this again. Got it?" At Layla's nod both girls turned towards the guys.

"I'll let you know in the morning," Warren shrugged, his eyes still on Leslie. The girls shrugged and disappeared back into Leslie's room.

A/N: I never went through what Leslie had... so I mean no offence to anyone that has had that happen to them.


	7. Shopping Fun

A/N: Ok. two reviews, two favorites, three watchers, and over 500 views... Come on people! Read and Review!! I enjoy feed back! Constructive criticism is always help full. I will still laugh at flames. An i will note that some character's may be a tiny bit OOC at some points. I need to watch the movie a few more times to get everything down pat.

Chapter 7 Shopping Fun

Morning came quickly for the girls. At the crack of dawn they were awake, dressed, and eating breakfast, then they cleaned up their mess from the night before and sat around in Leslie's bedroom till a slightly better hour of the morning to go and bother the guys.

"So it's agreed that we wake them up and compare plans for the day?" Jessica asked with an evil grin. The others nodded.

"We all get to choose one of them to wake up. If they are going to go to the mall with us, the guy we wake must hold all of our bags. If they do not complain then they get a special gift before we leave," Magenta stated. They all agreed.

Magenta and Layla dressed in their normal clothing, Goth-punk-ish for Magenta, and earth tones for Layla. Jessica was dressed in lots of pink, from her shirt to her shoes. Leslie was in her normal getup, black with random flames. She wore a tank top with a flaming paw print, a knee length loose fitting leather skirt, black sandals, her toes were painted like flames, on her hands she had fingerless laced gloves that showed off her pyro tattoos that licked her hands in blue and purple unlike Warren's orange and yellow ones.

"Ok, ladies! It is now time to pick your man of the day," Layla said cheerfully. Grinning like mad, the girls tiptoed out of Leslie's room, down the stairs and into the front room where the guys were asleep.

Layla crept up to Will, Magenta went to Zack, Jessica went to Ethan and Leslie was looking at an empty sleeping bag where Warren was supposed to be. Leslie shrugged and let the others have their fun, wile she wandered into the kitchen. When she came around the corner the sight of a shirtless Warren greeted her. His back was to her, so she took the chance to study him from behind.

He was tall, lean, well-built, tanned, nice ass she smirked at that thought. He was, in her honest opinion, very hot, in every sense of the word. In her eyes, she could see the fire that seemed to pulse off of him in this calm state. Since she had been small she could always pick out the fire users. It was part of her power. Something she never explained to the group. On Warren's part he was looking outside; To Leslie he seemed to be thinking as he looked out the window.

Three loud yelps came from the room that Leslie had just left. Warren turned around in alarm and Leslie started to laugh. The pyro eyed her as if she had gone crazy. Josie and Steve ran down stairs to find out what was going on. In the front room, Will, Ethan and Zack held a hand to their chests in attempt to slow a rapidly beating heart while glaring at the laughing girls. In the kitchen they found Leslie recovering from her laughter and smiling brightly at Warren, though her eyes still danced with the laughter.

"Morning!" she chirped happily to Warren, Josie, and Steve.

"Good morning, Leslie," Steve and Josie said together and went to yell at the other teens. Warren just nodded at her but continued to watch her. "You know, if you had been in there still asleep you would have had the same wake up call the others had," she said grinning at the Pyro.

"I would have roasted you," came the reply.

"Sure. If you say so," she was still grinning. She had spent a fair amount of time with her cousin and his male friends that she wasn't as shy around them. In fact she kidded around with them every now and again, when the mood struck her. Warren shook his head and went back to join his friends; Leslie followed him.

"Ok, guys, here is the deal," Magenta said when Warren and Leslie joined the group. "We girls need to go and find our dresses for homecoming."

"We did plan on going to the mall," Will stated.

"Yeah, new games came out. Must check Game Stop," Zack chirped. The girls rolled their eyes.

"I have a van," Jessica said with a grin, "It seats eight people. We are heading to the mall in a few minutes. I could give you 'gentlemen' a ride there…" she trailed off with a wide grin on her face.

"But there is a catch," Leslie said, her eyes still dancing with laughter.

"Nothing is ever easy…" Warren stated with a frown. "What's the catch?"

"No matter what we buy, you guys have to carry our bags for us," Layla said matter-of-factly.

"If you do not complain about how much we buy," Magenta continued.

"Before we leave the Mall," Jessica grinned.

"We will reward your services of bag carrying with a gift," Leslie finished.

The guys looked at the girls in disbelief. They didn't think that the girls were serious. They looked at one another then huddled together to discus what they were going to do. The girls waited. After a few minutes the guys came out of the huddle and looked at the girls.

"What kind of gift?" Zack asked curiously.

"Could be anything. A game you really like, cologne, a shirt you've had your eye on, a toy, or anything," Leslie said listing several things.

"So we could ask for anything?" Warren asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes," came the reply from Layla as the others nodded.

"No matter how expensive it is?" asked Ethan. Again the girls nodded. The guys grinned evilly.

"Then we're in," Will stated crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Then get your asses in gear and get dressed! Van leaves in twenty minutes!" Jessica demanded of them. The guys stood and trampled up the stairs to get ready. The girls gave each other a high-five and giggled while the guys took turns in the bathroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--The Car Ride

"So… Warren," Layla started as she turned in her seat to look at the pyro, "Have you decided weather you were taking Leslie to the dance in two weeks, or not?"

"Depends on the dress," he said as a joke with a smirk on his lips. This caught Leslie's attention.

"Girls, I have an idea. Lets buy the ugliest dresses we can find just to see what the guys do," she said while looking at Warren with an evil smile on her lips. The other agreed with a laugh. The guys all groaned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--In the Mall five hours later…

Only three of the guys held onto dress bags. Yet they all held bags that contained shoes, undergarments, hair accessories, make-up, jewelry, and a few other random things. None of them complained… well not when the girls were around them, anyway. They all wandered from one end of the mall to the other and back again. Leslie was the only one that had yet to get a dress. She wanted one that she could use not just for homecoming, but also for other things.

"Last dress shop in the mall, girl. You have to find something here," Magenta commented. The guys were silent, but they agreed with Magenta, as did the other girls.

"Alright. I'll try," Leslie said. She looked over at Warren with a tiny smile. Warren was the only guy not carrying a dress bag. "Come on Warren. Let us see what we can find."

What did I do to deserve this? He thought as he silently followed her into the shop while the rest sat down on a bench to relax.

Warren sat down outside of the fitting rooms; he sat the many bags he carried for Leslie on the ground. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, praying that this would end soon. Warren dosed off.

"Warren?"

Leslie's soft voice seemed to echo in his mind. Slowly he opened his eyes, and then blinked in shock becoming fully awake; he sat up in his chair.

"What do you think?" she asked turning around then facing him again. It was a deep red silk dress that was form fitting, held up only by a collar, and had slits up to her mid thigh on either side of her legs. From the middle of her chest up to the collar, sequins, small gems, and embroidery created flames that seemed to dance in the light of the store.

"…Wow…" he breathed his reply looking her over carefully. When did she get so beautiful, he wondered silently.

"You like it?" she asked biting her bottom lip slightly, watching him. He didn't trust himself to talk as he nodded. She smiled at him, turned around then went back into the fitting room to change out of it. Well, she thought as she stepped out of he dress, I made him speechless. She smiled as she left the fitting room and headed for the register. Warren picked up the many bags and followed her. After she paid for the dress, the dress bad was handed off to the pyro and they left the store. "Got my dress!" she said brightly to the girls. They cheered at her.

"Now then, guys, you have been wonderful to us. Carrying our bags, dealing with us since the moment we got into the car," Jessica stated. "Ladies, take your man of the day off to whatever part of the mall they wish to go in and get tem their reward for a job well done." The group of eight split off into pairs: Zack and Magenta, Ethan and Jessica, Will and Layla, and finally Warren and Leslie.

"So where do you want to go?" Leslie asked as they wandered the mall.

"Here," he said as they stopped at a Spencer's. Leslie arched an eyebrow but followed him inside.

They looked around for about ten minutes then left. Leslie was giggling as they walked through the mall again. They then came to the bookstore; Leslie smiled as they entered. He went one way she went another. After twenty minutes they met at the register, both with several books in hand. Leslie paid for all of them and she carried the bag. When they left the store they spotted Will and Layla.

"Hey!" Leslie called with a smile, waving at her cousin and Layla. They smiled and waved back as the pair of pyrokinetics came over to them. The other four of their group soon arrived. Each girl carried a bag. Zack had gotten an expansion to one of his games, Will had gotten the start of an aquarium, Ethan got a few new orange shirts, and Warren had several books.

"Ready to go guys?" Magenta asked. Every one nodded and the group of teens left the mall, heading back to the Stronghold home.

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! **_


	8. Hell in the Sky

Chapter 8 Hell in the Sky

Monday came too soon for the teens. They had complained to their parents, but as parents normally do, they ignored the complaints of their kids and told them to get up and get ready for school. When the group arrived they grouped up together to walk into the school. Rumors came to their ears of another pyro in the school. One that was just as powerful as Warren, one that was related to Warren. Jessica and Leslie pulled everyone to one side.

"Find that Pyro, Frost," Jessica said clearly but softly so that only the group could hear her. "Just remember, don't confuse Warren for the new person."

"I know," came the soft reply. Leslie closed her eyes. In her mind's eye she searched the entire school grounds. She saw nothing. To her left she saw and felt Warren. She got used to his fire aura so she could tell him apart from other pyros. Then she froze. She saw an aura, a powerful one. It was familiar to her. As it came closer she stepped back in horror, as her eyes flew open. "… It's him…"

"No… It can't be. Why is he here? Why now?" Jessica hissed.

"Who?" Layla inquired.

Before either girl could answer a voice rang out in a taunting tone, "Well if it isn't my little Amplifier and her mule!"

"Fuck off Battle!" Jessica snapped. Leslie shrank away into Jessica's arms wanting to vanish. Jessica held her friend protectively. Layla and Magenta flanked Jessica as they glared at the approaching pyro. The guys were confused.

"Now, now," he grinned when he stopped about ten feet from the group. "That is no way to speak to a new student. Besides, I have only come for what is mine," he continued and pointed to Leslie. "You see, my gang and I miss our little toy. Thus I have come here to get her back."

"You can't have her," Will growled.

"And who are you?" Maxwell countered.

"Her cousin."

"Well, then. That's perfect!" the pyro grinned and a fireball formed in his hand.

"Back off," Warren snarled. Maxwell's attention snapped from Will to Warren.

"You his boyfriend?"

"No. I'm your cousin," Warren hissed.

The fireball vanished. "Wait… Uncle Barron's kid?" At Warren's curt nod, Maxwell grinned even more; he then looked at the frightened Leslie. "Some protection you have, Amplifier. They are not always going to be around. Best watch your back," he laughed cruelly. With that he walked back into the school.

Everyone turned to Leslie to see her huddled into Jessica, crying, and chanting, "Why is he here, why is he here?" Jessica did her best to soothe her friend's nerves but it wasn't working to well. The two girls had sunk to the steps of the school during the confrontation with Maxwell Battle.

"What did he mean by 'Amplifier'?" Ethan asked curiously. "Is Leslie an amplifier?"

"What's an amplifier?" Zack questioned.

"An amplifier is a person that can double someone's power, no matter what it is. In rare cases, the amplifier has an affinity to a certain element. The amplifying power is extremely rare, to find one with an affinity is one in a zillion!" Ethan recited as if reading from a textbook.

"Double-edged sword…" Leslie said softly. Everyone looked at her curiously then as if on cue Ethan started up again.

"That's right. An amplifier can also cut a persons power in half," he looked at Leslie. She was watching him silently. "Are you really an amplifier?" At her nod he asked her one more, "Do you have an affinity? If so… what element."

"Fire," she said softly as she nodded. She saw the question in most eyes. "An affinity to an element means I can effect that element more then others. If I were to use my power on… Warren… for example, depending on my feeling towards him I could cause his power to become ten to twenty times their normal power. Depending on the intimacy of the touch depends on how long the effect lasts. Also, I can heal him from the most fatal of wounds and even bring him back from the dead," she took a breath then continued, "On the flip side I could make it so he couldn't use his powers at all."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok," Zack started at lunch as everyone sat down. "So, using Warren-"

"Why am I the example?" Warren asked cutting Zack off, looking up from the book he was reading.

"You're the only pyro I know… So, using Warren for example, Lets say you are in love with him, and the two of you… do 'it'. What would happen?"

Leslie arched an eyebrow at this. Warren did the same. "Well, providing I use my powers during sex, though sometimes I can't control them in an emotional state, Warren would, evidently, …become a god."

Zack, whom was drinking at the time Leslie stated this, spit out what he was drinking drenching Warren with cola causing Warren's arms to start smoking as the cola quickly dried. "Dude! Man I'm sorry!" Zack squeaked in apology.

"You say that so calmly," Ethan stated curiously to Leslie. They all seemed to be ignoring Zack at that point.

"I know, only because it will never happen. If I am meant to be with a pyro then it will happen. But as of now, I am swearing off all Pyrokinetic men," Leslie stated causing everyone at the table to look at her funny.

"So you don't like Warren?" Layla asked.

"I like him," came the reply.

"Then, you still going with him to Homecoming?" Magenta asked with a sly grin.

"He never gave us an answer," Leslie retorted. The four girls looked over at Warren, causing the pyro to suddenly be rather uncomfortable.

"Well?" Jessica prompted when Warren stayed silent.

"Well what? She just said she was swearing of pyros," he countered.

"She still needs a date," Layla pointed out. Warren frowned.

"Fine." He growled darkly. Then looked each girl in the eye, "But I'm not renting a tux," then he stalked away. The girls giggled and the guys rolled their eyes.

During last period Leslie was alone and that's how Maxwell found her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica entered the nurse's office to find Nurse Specs soothing a tattered, torn, and slightly bruised Leslie. Jessica normally went visit the Nurse at the end of school but the sight that greeted her when she walked in made her see red.

"Where is he?" she hissed. Leslie looked over at her.

"…L… lib... library…" Leslie stuttered with fear etched rather clearly in her voice.

Jessica nodded and stormed out of the office, nearly running Warren over in the process.

"Whoa!" Warren said when she ran into him. She glared at him.

"Move it, Peace!" she snarled and stalked off towards the library.

Warren stood there confused for several moments before The Commander and Jetstream nearly ran him over to get into the office. "What is this? 'Run Warren over in the halls day'?" he asked the empty hallway.

"Something wrong, man?" Came Will's voice from behind. Warren turned to him.

"Horse girl nearly trampled me coming out of here then your parents nearly mow me down to get in," he replied.

"Wonder what's going on," Will said as he and Warren silently slipped into the nurse's office. There they saw Leslie huddled in Jetstream's arms, crying. "Leslie?" Will asked softly. Everyone in the room looked at Will and Warren.

Leslie's eyes focused on Will for only a moment then went fuzzy as they drifted to Warren. The fire aura that Warren gave off seemed to calm her, though no one seemed to know this. She reached out to Warren, wanting the fire closer to her. Unfortunately, Steve decided to ask who had hurt her as she reached out to Warren, thus making everyone think he had done it.

"It couldn't have been Warren!" Will stated in defense of his friend.

"It… wasn't… him…" Leslie said softly, her voice was horse, but still she reached towards the fire aura. Nurse Specs took interest in this.

Warren was pushed forward suddenly. "Didn't I tell you to move your ass, Peace?" Jessica hissed. She had entered and pushed Warren within grabbing distance of Leslie. The shattered girl took hold of his jacket and hauled him closer to where she sat on the bed. Josie let the girl go and watched curiously. Nurse Specs smiled at this.

"Power up that arm, Warren," She stated watching Leslie. Warren looked at her, then at Will and Jessica, then at Josie and Steve. Everyone watched him like a hawk. Fire licked his hand. Slowly the fire licked its way up his leather jacket. Black flames licked Leslie's hands as she entwined one of her hands with his and then ran her free fingers of her other hand through the fire on his arm. "This will calm her down from the ordeal she just suffered. Did you find Mr. Battle, Ms. Peg?"

"No. The bastard had best not let me find him. 'Cause when I do they will be picking him up in tiny pieces," Jessica stated. The adults looked at her in surprise. Principal Powers had entered the room at that point and frowned at Jessica. She looked over at Warren and Leslie with curiosity.

"How is this calming to her?" Warren asked as the fire on his arm slowly went out.

"It is part of her power. I saw this with her mother. Amplification with an affinity is very rare. Her mother's was towards ice and water. Her best friend was a cryokinetic, and had to power up one arm to calm Orenda when the girl was upset or distraught. Concentrating on the element of their affinity helps calm them," the nurse stated. Warren nodded.

"Thank you." Leslie said when the fire of Warren's arm went out. Her own hands extinguished and she released his hand as if it had burned her. He nodded and stepped away from her to give her some space. Leslie looked up at Josie and Steve. "I wanna go home now," it sounded childish but she didn't care.

"Layla and I can look after her on the way home, Mom. You can take dad home. Is that ok with you Leslie?" Will said looking at his cousin. Leslie looked at Will. She smiled at him gratefully.


End file.
